Stepping Into My Awaited Destiny
by nightskyxangel
Summary: Bella Swan's life had been plain in comparison to the others. Never did she knows that high school would be the start of her life drama, the place where she met the school's most popular and talented player-Edward Cullen.
1. At the Beginning

This is my first Twilight fanfic. I simply adored Stephenie Meyer for writing a wonderful series of Twilight Saga. Please do read and review, constructive criticisms are welcome if it would help me with improving my story. Bella and Edward have always been my favorite pair of couple in Twilight; hence I decided to try my hands on writing a fanfic. First I would like to declare that the characters in this story are all humans. Also, Bella was not as clumsy as she was in Twilight; in fact she was more athletic, or perhaps more bold, even though some of her clumsy genes were kept to make the story more interesting.

Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: At the Beginning **

**Bella's POV **

My life had been nothing but plain boring, ever since the day when my mother left my father-Charlie Swan. I had always been a loner in middle school. I always buried my face in classical stories, never had I truly seen the world. The girls in my surroundings might have dated dozen of guys in school, while I just the plain Jane, never had any experienced in love.

I am 17 this year, since the day that my mother-Renee had divorced with Charlie; I've been living in Arizona, Phoenix with her. In Phoenix, everyday was sunny. You could never go anywhere without a bright sun on top of your head. I only remembered that Forks was the exactly the opposite of Phoenix. Unlike Phoenix, Forks was always rainy and cold. It was a small town in comparison to Phoenix. A few years later, Renee had married Phil. Of course, Phil wasn't a stepfather that will abuse his step-daughter like most of you would think of. He was a fine guy, Renee loved him deeply, she was young; but Phil just made her feel younger. Phil was a minor league baseball player and he loves travelling around the world. I felt happy for her. By the way, I had forgotten to introduce myself. I am Isabella Marie Swan, although I preferred the others in knowing me as Bella.

Most of the girls in my school are those kinds whom were bitchy and girly. You would always see them every day with lots of make-up, a mini skirt which barely covered their thighs, long and sharp fingernails coated with layers of nail-polish. None of them dared to participate actively in sports; they were more afraid of breaking their nails than their health problems. By health problems, I meant by… Surely you would have seen dozens of middle school girls, whom were unreasonably skinny and not to mention boney. Gym lessons were always the period of time when I loved most in school. They were always passed by with lots of excuses which the girls were offering to Coach Evenson.

"Coach, I just broke my nails last week." Said Jessie or Jesslyn, she was begging the coach with puppy-dog eyes, with a hidden message, 'Don't you ever think that I would be touching those stupid balls again.' Coach Evenson eyed at her, starring at her from head to toes, she was perfectly healthy.

"Miss Taylor, I don't see any wrong with you. For your information, nails' breaking isn't one of the reasons that I would accept. Get on to the court, NOW!!!" He practically strengthened his voice on the last word. God, I simply adore that teacher! That girl, Jesslyn or Jessie, returned to the ball court unwillingly, mumbling curses at Coach Evenson, she did not even noticed the ball flying towards her.

"OUCH! Which fucking idiot was that?" Jesslyn or Jessie asked, her voice trembling with anger. One of her hands covering her right eye, after that ball had hit her. Slowly she let down her hand, asking for a mirror from one of those girls.

"AHHHH…!" A black eye was formed; I guess that I would be seeing her with sunglasses on the next day.

The cafeteria was always crowded with people, but if you are observant, you would have noticed that those whom were queuing for food were always the males, or some girls who weren't afraid of their figures. Instead of a place where we could relax ourselves, I would call it a pollution area. This was exactly the place where the noise pollution was at its highest peak.

Close your eyes, you would hear the voices of girls complaining about their broken nails, gossiping about the latest gossip in school, discussing about their boyfriends or about the hottest male teacher.

While for the boys, you would most probably hear more about sports, gambling, or even them discussing about who will be their next target, or rather the 'lucky' girl whom was just about getting laid tonight. According to my usual routine, I would settle myself at the furthest corner, with a plate of salad on the table, and a book either Wuthering Heights or Romeo and Juliet sheltering me away from the others.

I was often told by some guys that I was beautiful, and I would always reply them, "Maybe you should go to the optimist and get your eyes checked." They would always give a light chuckle and walked away. How beautiful could I be? I tilted my head up, looking a bunch of girls whom walked passed me. Those were the girls that they would have called them beautiful. Looking down, I was clad with a white shirt and dark jeans. My eyes were of the dullest brown in the universe, whereas my hair was soft but also messy at the same time. I shook my head, I would never be a swan, and I was just an ugly duckling-Bella Swan.

I had very little memories of Forks; as I had mentioned that I have been living with my mother since I was about four or five years old. "All passengers we had landed in Seattle International Airport, thank you for travelling with us." Here was I, in the airplane, reminiscing my past between Phoenix and Forks. I had now landed in Seattle, returning to the place where I was born, Forks. I was alone. You must be wondering on why am I in Seattle right? It all started a week ago, the moment when Renee told me that she would be leaving with Phil.

_Flashback _

"_Bella," Renee called me once I stepped into the house. I entered the kitchen, and found her sitting on the wooden chair, her expression was serious. I was eyeing at her carefully, it was unusual to see her with a serious-look on her face. _

"_Yes, Renee?" I asked carefully, still starring at her carefully, wondering what was the problem. _

"_Come and have a sit." I placed my bag lying lazily on the leg of the chair that I settled myself on. She looked up, "Darling, I just wanted to tell you that Phil and I will be leaving to Paris for quite some time…" I continued staring at her. Wondering why she would discuss with me about this, it was often that Phil and Renee to be out of the house._

"_We will be settling at there for two years." Two years? That was indeed quite a long time. _

"_And so?" I asked her, hoping that she would get into the main point. _

"_I was wondering that how you will be spending your time, or would you prefer moving with us?" She asked, looking at me, waiting for me to make a decision. Paris? The expenses would be too expensive! I thought for a moment. Charlie… _

"_Renee…" I looked up noticing that my mum was quite anxious. _

"_Yes?" I inhaled a gust of air. _

"_Would it be all right if I stayed with Charlie instead?" Renee's eyes widen, looking shocked. I haven't seen Charlie for years, after the divorcement, I still return to Forks during Christmas. However, as I grew older, I stopped returning, the last time I seen Charlie, was that time when I was six. _

"_Charlie? Bella, are you really sure of this?" Renee asked with a hopeful look on her face, wishing that I will leave Phoenix with her. But I knew I couldn't, I have been with Renee for a long time, leaving poor Charlie alone in Forks. I wanted to go back to Forks, back to the place where all my memories started. _

"_Yes, Renee. I am very sure of this. It had been a long time since I had seen Charlie. Returning to Forks is the best idea I had. Besides, I don't want you and Phil to be spending on me." Renee let out a sigh, "If that's what you wanted… I guess that I should let you go with Charlie, you have been with me for too long." Renee finished her sentence with teary eyes, I went forward and hugged her._

"_Thanks mum." I thanked her, as I hugged her. She hugged me back as well, the two of us sobbed in each of our shoulders. _

_End of Flashback_

I wandered around the airport, wondering where Charlie was. Seattle was packed with people. People were entering and exiting the airport. I dragged my luggage along with me. I exited the airport and a cold gust of wind invited me in to Seattle, even though Seattle's weather wasn't as bad as Forks, but in comparison with Phoenix, it was indeed much colder than usual.

I pulled out my sweater and put it on, hoping that it would keep me warm enough, at least until Charlie arrived. It wasn't that hard to spot Charlie after all. It wasn't an everyday routine that a police would visit the airport; much less that it was the Chief of Police. Charlie still looked about the same, but he had aged though. I could see wrinkles on his forehead and a moustache. A smile tugged on my facial expression, I walked towards the police cruiser. Charlie was standing in front of his cruiser, his eyes darting around searching for me. I stopped in front of him.

"Charlie…" I called out to him; he looked at me with a confused and happy expression. He was shocked; he took my hand and twirled me around.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie asked with a calmer tone, but at the same time it was filled with uncertainty. I would also understand, I had not seen him ever since I was six.

"Yes, it was me. You're not dreaming also." I answered with a smile plastered on my pale face. Charlie frowned, "My little Bella had grown into a beautiful young woman." I laughed, "Charlie I think that you need a pair of glasses." I answered with a hint of teasing. I sat in his police cruiser, feeling uneasy with all the attention the others on the road given to me.

I looked out of the window, Forks had not changed much since I left, still the same rainy and cold town. We soon arrived back at home; I was rather shocked that my room hadn't changed a single bit. I smiled as I knew that I was finally home.

"Make yourself as comfortable as you like," Charlie told me. I closed my eyes as I lay on my bed, but I opened them soon as I heard someone knocking on the door. Charlie went to open the door and welcomed the visitor before I could get up from my comfortable bed. I went to the main door, and saw a disabled old man along with a mature-looking boy talking with Charlie. I figured out that they were old friends.

"You're Bella right?" the boy asked. His skin was tanned and muscles were built on his strong body.

"Yes, I am." I replied, wondering who he was. A red Chevy truck was parked along the paved road in front of my house. The old man seemed to have heard my queries, as he turned towards me.

"I am Billy, Billy Black. This is my son, Jacob. You remembered me? The last time I seen you, you were still a little girl. At a blink of an eye, you had transformed into a fine young lady." Billy laughed. I sighed; desperately I wondered what had gotten in everyone else's heads.

"Yeah, but I never see Jacob before, but I do remember Rachel and Rebecca." Billy nodded his head and laughed as it reminded him of an old memory of his.

"You used to play with those girls, while your father and I were fishing." Billy and Jacob then proceeded to the truck. Charlie was smiling sheepishly at me.

"So Bella, how do you think about this truck?" Charlie asked as he was leaning on it. I was looking at him unbelievably. I was intending to myself a car when I got here, well, this truck does look sturdy, and it suits me well.

"It's fine." I answered, Charlie heaved a sigh of relieve. I was wondering why, "Well I kind of bought it for you as a welcoming gift." Wow, it was for free! I did not even have to spend a single cent on it. But it was too much, a truck, for a welcoming gift??? I looked at Charlie with uncertainty.

"Wow!" That's was all that I could answer. The rest of the day, Jacob was teaching me on the uses of the truck. I did not unpack my luggage as I am moving on to Forks Boarding School the next day, the place where I am going to stay at for two years or even perhaps more. That night, I slept on my bed, drowning myself into a sea of dreams. Seriously, I was wondering what my new high school was like. Who my roommate was, more of it, I was thinking that whether the girls at there, are the same as those in my previous school.

Next morning I woke up as early as I could. I was on my way to Forks Boarding School, with my luggage on the back of my truck, although Forks was a rainy province, greens had covered almost every area; you could never explore any place without it. School term would be starting officially tomorrow. My chain of thoughts ended as I entered the school vicinity. I was more shocked rather than anxious. The school was certainly _enormous_, somehow I wondered if that word was suitable to describe the school. Every corner in it was air-conditioned. It was more like a hotel or country club, rather than a school.

I wandered around the school area, with my luggage in my hands. Everyone was staring at me; I was blushing of the attention that was given to me. I saw soccer players in the field, while a group of girls sitting under the shelter, afraid to be tanned. _Just my type_, I thought sarcastically. I saw the sign of FRONT OFFICE in building 1. I sighed as I entered it. Inside of it, the room was warm and cramped. I saw a middle-aged lady standing behind the counter, sorting out documents. I stood in front of the counter,

I inhaled a deep breath, "Excuse me," the lady looked up to me. She was staring at me but she snapped out of it before I asked her to. Why was everyone staring at me? Do I smell? Or do I have a hair that was out of place?

"Yes?" she asked me with a warm smile.

"I am Isabella Swan. I am new here." She turned to her pile of documents, which was organized by letters. But soon, she found mine.

"Isabella sweetie, here is your schedule and map. Please ask your teachers to sign on this slip and return to me tomorrow after school ended. Here's your room key, your roommate would be Alice Cullen." She passed me those stacks of my heavy documents.

"Thanks…" I stopped in the midst of my sentence, not knowing who she was.

"Miss Cope" she answered. I smiled in return.

"Thank you, Miss Cope." With that I exited the front office and proceeded to my dorms, it seems to be very close to the class building, or so it seems in the map. I made my way to the dorm building, as I entered the common room of the dormitory, I could hear lots of snickering and pointing. Room 616… 617… Finally 618, I inhaled and exhaled, I pressed the doorbell, waiting for my roommate to welcome me. Moments later, I saw a pixie-like girl standing in front of me.

"You must be Isabella right? I have been expecting you!" She hugged me as if we were friends for eternity. I was glad that she wasn't like some the other bimbos I have seen.

"Yes, I am. But I prefer Bella though. You are Alice, Alice Cullen?" I smiled warmly at her, wanting to make a good impression. She was staring me from head to toe, as I saw an evil smile flickered through.

"Yes, and I knew we would be great friends." She hugged me once more, I hugged her back. She let go of me as I took a closer look of her. Alice wasn't very tall, but she was beautiful. Her hair was of the darkest black, short and spiky. She was fashionable; I could tell it from her clothes and stiletto heels.

"Your luggage let me help you with that." She helped me carried of my luggages into the room. The room was beautiful. It was design into a very Alice-like fashion. Pink filled the room; our room had a huge walk-in-closet, a dressing table, wide plasma television and a bookshelf. Alice seems to notice me looking around.

"Is it all right? I could re-decorate it for you, if you didn't like it." She looked at me in a worried expression. I shook my head.

"Pink is still fine with me." She helped me to unpack. Her jaws were opened, looking at me unbelievably.

"Alice, you should close your mouth before a fly enter into it." I said in a teasing tone.

"Isabella Swan, please tell me that you will be sending the rest of your luggage here in a few days!" She was eyeing at my clothes as she threw them around the room.

"But I only have these. What's wrong with it?" I picked up my jeans and shirts which were scattered around. She jumped to me and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You are so going shopping with me!" _What? I hate shopping!_

"Wait, Alice. I hate shopping." Alice then looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, making me feeling guilty.

"Bella, please. Do it for me, besides you need a new wardrobe desperately." I did not know how to answer at a moment. Her eyes were as if pulling me to her soul and let her have her way with me. I sighed; I guess that it was good for a change.

"Anything for you, Alice." Her spirit immediately lit up as she heard my answer. _God, remind me not to ever go against Alice!_ Alice pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. That girl had some strength even if she was so small and slender. She proceeded into helping me to pack my things and belongings.

"Bella tell me something about you." She said as she was sorting out my clothes, throwing some away and hanging some of those which she approved. But for your information, out of those clothes, she threw away all leaving 3 tops and some shorts or long jeans for me. While on the other hand, I was putting my books into the bookshelf.

"Well, I used to live in Arizona with Renee and Phil, until recently in fact a few days ago, I returned to Forks for Charlie, since Renee and Phil were leaving for Paris. I enjoy sports and reading. Basketball was one of my favorite sports; but I am welcome to changes. I also like classical music. I am just a simple and plain Jane." Alice stared at me.

"SIMPLE AND PLAIN JANE?! Bella, whoever said that to you I swear that I would see the death of him or her personally." It was indeed true that I was just plain and boring, which was why I never really hanged out with any friends in Phoenix.

"Enough of me, what about you?" I asked, Alice's mood changed a little as she started talking about herself.

"I had been living in Forks since young. Shopping and doing makeovers are my hobbies if you considered them as one. So, be prepared of being Barbie Bella during some occasions. I had two brothers, which you would be meeting probably later. Emmett was 18 and Edward was the same as us. Emmett had a girlfriend- Rosalie Hale and her twin brother-Jasper is my boyfriend. I simply love my life!" Alice said cheerfully. We continued with sorting our belongings until we heard our doorbell rang.

"I will get it!" Alice said with her cheerful or rather hyper voice.

I turned, wondering who was at the door. My eyes widen as I saw the most beautiful woman standing in front of me. "Bella allow me to introduce, she is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend." Rosalie blushed a little at the mentioned of the world 'girlfriend'.

Rosalie extended her hand to mine, "Hi, I am Rosalie, you could call me Rose. Nice to meet you." She smiled. God, I could swear that this goddess standing in front of my eyes was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Even the word 'beautiful' could not cover how she looks like. She was totally gorgeous! I could feel that my self-confidence lowered as I stood next to her. Rosalie had long and wavy blonde hair. Her blue eyes were big and expressive; she was tall and had all her curves on the right place. I believed that she was a swimsuit model instead of a high school student.

"Hi, I am Bella." I introduced myself, still could not tear my eyes away from her.

"The boys and I go to her room to party sometimes. As a senior, they could have a room all by themselves." Alice said. Rosalie was looking at me, eyeing me the same way as Alice just now.

"Alice, did you ever thought of what I am thinking now?" I could swear that I saw an evil glint, the glint which was similar to Alice's.

"I did." Rosalie took my hand and spun me around.

"She was perfect and beautiful." I could feel that my eyes widen. _Perfect and beautiful?_ Was Rosalie saying that to me? A goddess-like figure was saying hat to me?

"It is true. This silly girl was saying that she was just a plain Jane just now." Alice told Rosalie and I could feel that anger was rising up in her.

"Bella, whoever said that; I would gouge his or her eyes out for you. _Plain Jane?_ How could you have said that???" I knew that Rose was just being dramatic; I looked at myself from head to toe. I still think that I was plain and simple.

"Some of the girls told me back in Phoenix." I answered her.

"Well, all I could say is just that they did this out of jealousy. Trust me Bella; no one would dare to say that you are plain after you are done with me and Alice." She ensured me, I gulped. I knew that this wasn't an easy year.

After much chatting, it was twilight. We headed down to Campus mall as Alice had suggested for dinner. She and Rosalie wanted me to know of the boys. Both of them talked to me about Jasper and Emmett. I wondered what the other guy Edward was like. The campus was just like the size or even bigger than a normal shopping mall. Boutiques, restaurants and bookshops could be found. They led me to an Italian restaurant _La Bella Italia_, which I noticed my name was in it.

"Hey girls!" I heard someone called as they were coming towards us. I noticed two boys, whom were also gorgeous were walking towards us. One of them was bigger size, and had a goofy grin on his face. The other one had blonde hair; he was handsome and also seems to more gentlemen.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper." Alice introduced, while pointing to the guy with goofy grin, then to the blonde one.

"Guys and this is Bella, my new roommate." I shook my hands with them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jasper smiled at me. The next thing I felt was, I was almost out of air when I was hugged tightly.

"Looks like I've got a new lil' sister to protect." Emmett hugged me, I was glad that he liked me.

"Emmett… Can't…breath-e" He let go of me once he noticed that. Alice reached out for me.

"Sorry, Emmett was like that when he met some new friends, especially to those that he likes." I laughed. Emmett then had his goofy grin on again. Rosalie laid her head on his shoulders as he placed a kiss on her hair. Emmett was just like a big teddy bear, but underneath that childish surface, he was a protective big brother. While Jasper placed his hands around Alice's shoulders, as she kissed his cheeks. They all looked blissful; from their eyes I could see that they loved each other a lot.

"Alice, I thought you had another brother? Where is he?" Alice turned to me, so as the rest.

"I forgot to warn you Bella. Don't get too close to Edward." Emmett warned me in a brotherly fashion. Not to get too close to Edward? I don't understand.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He…just play around a lot." _Play around?_ Just like a player…?

"I got it." I answered. I guess I won't be around him that much. I hate players. They had broken countless hearts.

Our server soon came. She was wearing a short skirt with lots of makeup on her face. Her lips were way too glossy and her eyelashes… I could tell that they were fake ones. "Hi, I am Amber. I will be your server for tonight." Rosalie and Alice glared at her with daggers in their eyes. I gulped, those two girls were protective of their boyfriends. Jasper and Emmett seems to notice their uneasiness, as they wrapped their arms around their shoulders; letting the others know that they were taken. However, this did not stop Amber with shameless flirting. She batted her eyelashes at those Emmett and Jasper, as she continued eyeing at Rosalie, Alice, and finally her gaze stopped at me.

"Uhem…" I coughed, letting them know that I still existed. Amber snapped out of her stare, "I will have mushroom ravioli."

"Spaghetti for me." Alice said as she was still glaring at Amber. Jasper let out a sigh.

"Same as her." Jasper ordered, as he placed a light kiss on Alice's lips.

"Vegetable salad." Rosalie said, still not finishing her staring contest.

"Lamb chop." Emmett pulled Rosalie against him.

We finished our dinner almost half an hour later. Emmett and Jasper returned to their dorms first, as they wished to have an early night. Even though, Rosalie and Alice commented that they just wanted to have time with their video games.

Both of them brought me around the campus mall, introducing me to this place. That was when I caught a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring at me. A boy around my age, with the pair of most mesmerizing green eyes was staring at me. He was wearing a pair of jeans, white shirt and a jacket outside. He was quite handsome as he reminded me of someone. I looked at him, and smiled in return. Rosalie and Alice did not notice as they were in a boutique buying clothes. He smiled back; at that moment the world only consisted of me and him.

* * *

A/N: I have finished the first chapter, please do tell me if you wanted more. R&R please dear readers.


	2. I Hate You With a Passion

**Wow! I have received quite a number of reviews. It was really an honor that you guys like my story so much! Be prepared for more drama and humor as Bella and Edward's story officially started… Also Bella will hate or feeling irritated by Edward, as you know he is a player in this story, and the fact that Bella hated player much.**

**Full summary: **

**A high school romance fic, a story full of romance, humour and drama. High school could never be boring, with a pair of stubborn couple and a bunch of friends and supportive family beside them who loved playing cupid.**

**Bella Swan, a transferred student to Forks Boarding School. She loves Alice and adores Rosalie. She is a little sister that Emmett wanted to protect. Bella is stubborn and beautiful. She had low self-esteem, often thinking herself as an ugly duckling whom could never be a princess. ****Bella was athletic; she loves basketball and classical books and music. ****She hates Edward Cullen with a passion, she tends to ignore the feelings she felt for Edward as he is a player, and she did not wants to be his next victim. But with her friends playing cupid by her side, how could she not fall into the trap of loving Edward?**

**Edward Cullen, a player in Forks Boarding School, the captain of the basketball team. Edward was also as stubborn as Bella, which causes both of them to quarrel time after time. He has a kind side which he chose to hide it within himself, until he met Bella, a girl whom he fell in love at first sight. Edward became frustrated when he couldn't have his way with Bella, as he did with the others. Later, he came known that the love he had for Bella, was no longer first sight, he had really fallen hard for her. With a bunch of his friends and supportive family members whom loved playing cupid, Edward changes his way in order to achieve Bella's attention. With all those humorous and dramatic scenes of them slowly coming to realize their love for each other, how could you all resist from falling in love with this story?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Hate You with a Passion**

**Bella's POV**

I was in my dreams, a very pleasant one. It was the first time I dreamt of a boy with beautiful green eyes. However my dream was ended as my alarm buzzed. I struggled to open my eyes, as I saw someone's face was just a few inches above me.

"AHHHHH…!" My eyes widen as I screamed, Alice backed off me immediately as her fingers were plugged into her ears.

"Oh god, Bella! Do you have to scream so loud?" She asked me, I was still drowsy as my hands reached for the alarm to check the time. I felt my eyes widen as I practically screamed at Alice.

"Alice do you have to wake me up in such an early hour? It's only six now, and school will only start two hours later! Brushing my teeth, changing and eating does not even take me twenty minutes!" I groaned. Alice on the other hand just flashed me a bright smile. She walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, as if trying to calm me down.

"Bella darling, haven't you heard that a woman takes forever to make herself beautiful?" Alice said with a sly smile. I rummaged my mind thinking of what Alice could be doing to me. '_I had been living in Forks since young. Shopping and doing makeovers are my hobbies if you considered them as one. So, be prepared of being __**Barbie Bella**__ during some occasions. I had two brothers, which you would be meeting probably later. Emmett was 18 and Edward was the same as us. Emmett had a girlfriend- Rosalie Hale and her twin brother-Jasper is my boyfriend. I simply love my life!'_ Damn, _**Barbie Bella **_as I recalled from my conversation with Alice the day before. _God, how will I survive from these two hours?!_

"Alice, before you started I need a human minute." I told her as I rushed to the washroom, trying every way of escaping if possible.

"BUT IF YOU TAKE MORE THAN A MINUTE I WILL BE SURE TO KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR JUST TO GET YOU, AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF ESCAPING!" I heard Alice shouted, I shuddered at the thought of the tiny pixie using an axe trying to destroy the door just to get me out of there. I sighed frustrated, somehow I wondered if I was just annoyed that Alice was going to doll me up, or was it that she had interrupted my dream of that beautiful green eyed stranger. I shook my head frantically, trying desperately to push that thought out of my head.

I heard a beep sound from something… or maybe a timer. "ISABELLA SWAN, YOUR TIME IS UP. GET OUT OF THAT DOOR, BEFORE I COME IN TO GET YOU!" I quickly brushed my teeth, I really did not wish for Alice to come in.

As soon as I was refreshed, I came out. Suddenly, a thought came to me, and my mind was screaming for me to escape. I saw Rosalie and Alice fidgeting in the walk-in-closet, scattering my clothes all over the ground. I just realized that some of them weren't mine. Rows of cosmetics, electronic straightener and curler, were placed nicely on the dresser. A chair in front of the mirror, and sets of clothes and shoes arranged neatly on the bed and ground, it totally looked like a studio!

I decided to obey my mind this time round, I turned and ran towards the door, who knows that my clumsy genes decided to act up during this crucial timing, I fell flat on my face. Alice and Rosalie came out after they heard the noise I had created.

"Isabella, please tell me that you are not trying to run away, are you?" Alice asked in a sweet voice. She and Rosalie held onto my arms with an unbreakable grip, that was when I decided to give up.

"Do anything that you wanted with me, and end this torturous session faster." I sighed, as both of them dragged and sat me down on the chair. Alice did my makeup while Rose decided to deal with my messy hair. Both of them really worked professionally, they were just talented. But if this goes on every day, I swear that I would fall asleep in class. After much consultation, Alice and Rose passed me a set of clothes for me to change into. My eyes widen as I realized that these clothes weren't mine.

"Alice, I don't remember owning these clothes." I asked her with uncertainty. I recalled that Alice and Rose came out of the boutique with three bags of clothes the night before.

"Please tell me you are not spending on me, aren't you?" I asked her once more. I was almost sure of my deduction. Alice and Rose bought all those clothes for _ME_! They had been spending on me?! Alice looked at me innocently.

"Couldn't you just thank us and forgot about it?" Alice and Rose answered. I groaned.

"Thank you." I was definitely not going to let the matter rest. Especially when they were purchasing branded items for me!

"But you are not going to forget about it are you?" Rose asked. Of course not! They could have spent that money on other things instead on me!

"Yes." Rose and Alice sighed. Alice jumped over the bed as she landed in front of me.

"Come on Bella; just accept this as the price of those _'torturous sessions'_ as you called it." I sighed; there was no way to go against them.

"Thanks, but next time make sure you don't spend on me again." Alice and Rose pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, I know. Hurry, go and change now. You wouldn't want to be late for the first day of school." Alice pushed me back into the changing room.

I came out moments later when I am done with changing. I am wondering how I looked, I wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the first day of school. As I saw Rose and Alice's eyes widen with pure shock, I knew that I looked horrible for sure. I started feeling anxious. Self-consciously I walked towards the dresser, I stared into the mirror and spotted Rose, Alice and most importantly a brunette whom I do not recognize, I looked everywhere and saw everyone but me.

The brunette was breathtakingly beautiful; she had put on some plain makeup-dark eyeshades, some mascara to lengthen her long lashes, and some lip gloss which weren't too glossy. She was as pale as I was. She was wearing a long white skirt, which was layered, a simple dark green tank top. Her fringes were parted sideways, as her long wavy brown hair was combed neatly. A long silver necklace with a crystal heart pendant was worn on her elegant neck. On her wrist was one of the most beautiful charm bracelets I had ever seen. Overall, she looked simple, sweet and beautiful.

I turned everywhere to search for that beautiful brunette from the mirror. I noticed Alice and Rose were chuckling from their reflection. I looked into the mirror again, the brunette was still standing at there, but in reality she was nowhere to be seen. I tried to touch the mirror, and I noticed the brunette copied my movements exactly. She couldn't possibly mirrored my actions, unless… the beautiful brunette I saw… was me? Rose and Alice moved towards me, "Bella what were you trying to do?" Rose asked with a hint of teasing.

"This is me?" I asked unbelievably, what I meant… what I meant was I am just an ugly duckling, a Cinderella whom could never turn into a princess. This beautiful girl standing in the mirror couldn't be me. There were no traces of me left in this brunette; she was perfect, whereas I am imperfect.

"Of course this is you; there is no one else in this room except, Rose, I and you. Or would you rather think that the brunette standing in front of you was the dead soul of Isabella Marie Swan?" Alice answered

"Yes, I would rather think of that." I replied as I reached out my hand to touch my hair. Alice's hands immediately shot out to stop me from what I am doing.

"Don't you even dare to mess with it. We spent a great deal of time on it." Alice warned, as her fingers skillfully arranged the strands of hair that were out of place.

"Yes, I know. Mum Alice!" Alice smacked my arm playfully, hearing me addressing her as a mother. I switched my gaze to the clock at the stand. It was about time that we should go to school.

"Come on girls, it's about time." Rosalie picked up her bag, as Alice and I did the same. I am carrying a white leather bag, now I looked as if I am going to shopping instead of school.

---oOo---

**Edward's POV **

Yesterday night was one of the best nights I ever had. I was at the campus mall as I was asked out by my teammates. By the way, I am Edward Anthony Cullen, the captain of the school's basketball team. I am the most popular and hottest male ever since I entered this school. Girls could be lining up from my dorm all the way to Paris, just to get a chance to see me or for me to talk to them. I enjoy classical music; I am quite talented with the piano. I composed song, but only one which was dedicated to my loving mother, Esme Cullen.

My family consisted of five members. Carlisle, my best-looking father in the world, Carlisle worked as the head surgeon of Forks. He could have worked in a better place, but since Esme loved this town a lot, he had no choice but to stay, he could never deny Esme, his beautiful wife.

Esme was the best mum that you could ever ask for. She was kind and gentle. Most definitely, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire universe (perhaps only in Carlisle's eyes) Esme was patient with all of us three siblings. She rarely loses her temper; she was good with interior designing and the stock market. The Cullens were rich; of course anyone could be rich when they had a stock market wiz in their house.

Emmett, my elder brother, Emmett is fun, loving and protective of all of us. I could still remember of that incident when Rosalie and Alice got harassed by a few men, I sympathize those men; they had picked the wrong girls to mess with. The poor guys landed themselves in hospital for weeks; they should be glad that they survived under Emmett's attack.

Alice, my pixie sister, she was the most darling sister I could ever ask for. Alice loves shopping, I reminiscence that time when she dragged me to shopping with her (before she dated Jasper), I ended up carrying her purchases, and my Volvo was full with shopping bags. I woke up the next morning with a sore and achy body.

Alice and Emmett rarely talked to me since we entered high school; I guessed it was because of my behavior. But I knew that they loved and cared for me deeply though.

I aced every subject I studied; I was also popular with the female teachers, but often got into trouble with the males. Everyone in the school basically adored me; and I was used to having anything I wanted. I had dated countless of girls in the school; every of them just couldn't wait to get into my pants. But I am still a virgin though; I wanted to save my first time for my special someone, who I hoped to meet soon. I honestly did not do anything else to them other than making out and sucking faces. I lose my kissginity (first kiss) as soon as I entered high school. I couldn't remember who it was, but just some cheerleader. I was shocked though, that girl just jumped on me and plastered her face on mine after my first tournament.

Enough of introducing myself, where was I? Yes, I did mention that last night was one of my best nights. Do you want to know my reason? Yes, last night after dinner with Tyler, Ben, Cody and Sam. They returned to their dorm early, while I continued staying in the campus mall, walking around aimlessly. Stopping a few feet in front of Mango, the boutique, I saw the most beautiful girl in my life. She had wide and innocent brown eyes, soft and pink lips which makes me want to kiss her. Her curves were on the right place. Her long and wavy brown hair which looks so soft. Her complexion was rather pale. She was leaning at the glass window of the boutique, staring idly around. Was she new? I had never seen her before; surly I would not have missed her out. All I could say is that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes met mine, I was afraid that she caught me staring at her. I smiled at her wanting to make a good impression. She smiled back at me, at that moment the world only consisted of me and her.

I dreamt of that beautiful girl for the first time last night, the best dream I ever had.

I woke up in the morning, just in time; I could get to school without being late. After my human minute, I combed my messy bronze hair. I threw my jacket over my plain blue top. I picked up my bag and left for school. I was smiling, in hope to meet my beautiful angel, or at least to get my hands on her name.

---OOo---

**Bella's POV **

I reached school just in time. Rosalie left us, as she proceeded to the senior building. While Alice guided me through the school, introducing me to places I had never seen before. This was the richest school I had ever been to. "Bella, let's head to our lockers first." I nodded in agreement. I was lucky that I brought my jacket, it was cold. The classroom or more like a lecture room was the biggest one I had seen, a room filled with high-technology equipments.

I would be going to face everything alone today, since Alice only had one class with me. She brought me to mine and headed to hers which was at the far end. I left my books in the locker, just as I was prepared to leave, a blonde haired boy stopped me.

"Hi, I am Mike. Are you new here? I have never seen you before." The blonde haired boy had a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a baby like facial features.

"I am Isabella Swan, call me Bella for short. I just transferred from Phoenix." I extended a hand for him.

"What lesson are you having?" Mike took his schedule out and compared with mine.

"I don't think that we have the same lesson except for gym."

"Can you show me the directions? I was wondering where should I go for English." Mike nodded his head.

"Just go straight and turn left." I thanked him.

"You're welcome. See you in gym!" He waved me goodbye as I did the same.

I was feeling anxious, after all this was my first day in school. I walked towards the direction that Mike told me. This was when I stopped with my eyes widen, when I saw a terribly disgusting scene in front of me. A boy with unusual bronze hair was making out, with a chocolate-brown hair girl in the janitor's closet and I thought that they had forgotten to lock the door. The girl as I could see should be one of the cheerleaders. She was also unreasonably skinny which makes me wonder if she was suffering from anemia. They were kissing too passionately to notice me. But as for that boy, he seems kind of familiar…

"Ring, ring…." The school bell shrieked. I was brought back to reality that I was late for class.

"Eddie, I don't want to go to class." That blonde girl whined.

"Jessica, I don't think that you had a choice." The boy, 'Eddie' answered her.

I wouldn't want to care about them much, as I ran with my fastest speed towards the lecture hall.

The class had already started without me. I knocked on the door gently, as the Miss Stewart stopped her lesson and everyone switched their attention to me. Miss Stewart nodded her head slightly, indicating for me to come in. "Miss Stewart, I am Isabella Swan, the transfer student."

"We had been expecting you. I shall not ask for the reason, but next time please be punctual." I handed Miss Stewart my slip for her to sign.

"Class, we had a new student today. Isabella please introduce yourself." I stood in the centre of the class.

"I am Bella. I just transferred from Phoenix; it's a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to work with you guys in the future." I heard snickering from the girls while the guys whistled at me. I was really nervous. Just then a boy with bronze hair came in through the front door. He was panting slightly, I analyze him for a moment and recognize him as the boy I saw yesterday and that he was the same person whom was making out with the girl in the janitor's closet just now. _Great, the boy whom I dreamt of turns out to be a player. _I thought sarcastically.

"Mr Cullen, care to explain why you were late?" Miss Stewart asked as her hands were crossed in front of her chest. Cullen or _Eddie _gave her a breathtaking smile.

"Just some personal matters, Miss Stewart." He answered in a velvet voice and at the same time dazzling the teacher. _Some sort of personal matters he has._

"Take your seat then, one more time Mr Cullen and you will be sent to detention." Miss Stewart warned. He smiled smugly as he returned to his seat which was at the far end of the class. My eyes dart around the entire class. I could see the girls glaring at me, while the boys were still whistling. As far as I realized, there is only a seat left, which was unfortunately, beside Cullen. _No, no… _

"Bella, you will be seating beside Mr Cullen." My eyes widen, as I saw him smiling at me with the same dazzling smile which he had shown to Miss Stewart just before. I could hear that all the girls sitting in the front row were mumbling curses at me. I guessed that Cullen must be very popular in school. The boys on the other hand, were devasted as they were mumbling something like, '_I could never win against Edward_.'

"Miss Stewart, I… Couldn't I sit at other places?" Miss Stewart sighed and shook her head. I was doomed to sit with that player for the entire year!

"Miss Stewart, I am very willing to change seats with her!" one of the blonde haired girls stood up and swung her hand dramatically, as she said in her sickeningly sweet voice. The teacher glared at her.

"Miss Mallory, settle down! Bella go to your seat, we had already wasted a lot of precious time." Miss Stewart turned her body and faced the board once more, as she continued writing down some note just as she was doing before Cullen and I interrupted her lesson. I unwillingly proceeded to my seat, in hope that the player sitting beside me would leave me alone.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" He asked in his attractive and velvet voice. I tried to stay focus as I noticed Mallory who was sitting in front was glaring daggers at me. I turned to Edward, as I looked at him he was still trying to dazzle me. Now, I knew how the other girls felt when they were in my shoes. I inhaled as I found the courage to answer him.

"Yes, I am." After answering, I turned back, remaining focus on the lesson. Miss Stewart was lecturing her about Shakespeare stories. Great, I had read a lot about it.

"You're beautiful…" I heard Edward Cullen's velvet voice flowing through into my ears like a perfect melody. I shivered as he whispered those words into my ears.

"Over the centuries, readers have pointed to Shakespeare's sonnets as evidence of his love for a young man…" Miss Stewart said, as one of those plastic doll girls sitting in front started creating puking noises.

"Is he a gay?" a raven haired girl clad in a short red dress asked. Miss Stewart was glaring at her so hard that her eyes was about to bulge out.

"I wasn't finished… As I was saying, everyone has different opinions. Others read the same passages as the expression of intense friendship rather than sexual love…" Miss Stewart completed her sentence proudly.

"Whatever, I still thinks that he is a gay. If he had a love life, why would he still spend his time on all those meaningless poems and plays?" Edward said as the rest of the class murmured with agreement. I could see steam penetrating through Miss Stewart's head. Argh! I couldn't tolerate it anymore!

"If you hated Shakespeare so much, why were you in this class at the first place?" I asked him with much sarcasm in my tone.

"I never did say that I hate him. I was just saying about his life." Edward retorted as he stood up as I did too.

"Well, you should be grateful that he uses his precious time to create the language that we were speaking right now!" I answered him, as anger rose within me.

"I am just saying about those plays and poems, not the language. If I remembered, one of the most stupidest plays he wrote was Romeo and Juliet. How can that stupid guy follow to the death of his girlfriend?" If I was feeling angry just, I was feeling furious now. _How_ _can this guy insult Romeo?!_

"Romeo is loyal to his love, unlike you, just a guy whom loved sucking faces with the other girls!" His emerald eyes widen, as he stared at me surprisingly.

"You did saw me just now…" His voice softens a little.

"ENOUGH OF IT, SWAN, CULLEN!" Miss Stewart shouted as she slammed her books on one of the table. Edward and I cooled off as we stared into each other's eyes deeply, we slowly switched our gazes to Miss Stewart whom was staring at us, she was somewhat angry.

"Instead of being the basketball captain, Mr Cullen, I think that you are more suitable to join the Debate Society." Edward looked at him, as he gulped.

"No thanks, I did rather play my b-ball." Edward answered her smoothly.

"How about you, Miss Swan?" I stared at her wide eyed.

"No thanks." I did rather spend my time with my basketball than attending some debating or rather quarrelling session.

"Ring, ring…." The school bell saved us. Edward and I both ran towards the back exit, as both of us got stuck by the door. We were pushing each other through. We got out eventually as we walked in different directions. I really hoped that I would not meet him again for the rest of the day.

I had calculus for the next lesson. For the usual routine, I handed my slip for my teacher to sign. My calculus teacher, Mrs Goff assigned me to sit beside a quiet girl, Angela Weber. She seems nice and innocent, so I guessed that I would not have any trouble getting along with her. The class was boring though, I had never been a fan of equations and square roots. I got up immediately as the bell rang. Lessons went on and on, I was glad that for the rest of the lessons until lunch, I never met Edward Cullen.

After History, was lunch. I had agreed to meet Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in the Cafeteria, since they promised to save me a seat. I entered to the cafeteria, it turns out to be the same as my middle school, the place of the highest level of noise pollution. I wandered around in search of the Cullens and Hales.

Girls in my surrounding were still glaring daggers at me. The worst thing was that, I saw a number of couples making out in this place. I shook my head in disgust. Girls were of no difference from the last school I have attended. Glossy lips, fake eyelashes, a too short skirt, a pair of stiletto heels which could kill a person by stepping on them. I noticed a hand was waving frantically at me. Alice, Rosalie and the rest of them were sitting at the far end of the corner.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. The hyper pixie stood out of her chair as she ran to me. She pulled on my arm, walking towards their table.

"So how's your first day?" Rosalie asked with concern. I sighed.

"Fine." I answered with much sarcasm in my tone.

"It must be really bad." Jasper asked as he noticed my tone. I was always bad at lying.

"Can you believe it? While I was on my way for English, I saw a bronze haired boy making with a brown haired girl in the janitor's closet without even closing the door!" Emmett shook his head in disgust.

"That must be really grossed." Alice answered.

"You bet. During English…" I was cut off when I saw my enemy walking towards our direction. I glared at him hard.

"Hey, little sis and big bro!" Edward Cullen said as Alice and Emmett nodded their head.

"Edward, why you aren't with your whore today?" Alice asked as her words were dripping venom.

"I am hurt; can't I even talk to my little sister and big brother?" Edward replied as his right hand was placed on his heart feigning hurt.

"Little sister?!" That's right, _Emmett __**Cullen**__, Edward __**Cullen **__and Alice __**Cullen**_! Why didn't I notice it earlier?!

"Hi, Bella!" Edward smiled his crooked grin, dazzling me. I glared at him.

"You know him?" Rosalie asked surprisingly. I was still busy with my glaring contest with Edward.

"Of course, he is the guy who was doing some lip-locking activity with a certain girl without even closing the door!" I said, in a disgusted tone.

"I should have noted that it was Edward that you are speaking of." Alice sighed as she laid her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"And you're the girl who defended Shakespeare." He retorted, there we go again.

"You're the guy whom said that Shakespeare's a gay!"

"You're the girl that adored Romeo!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did no…" Edward was looking into my eyes as we were interrupted by Rosalie.

"Do you have any idea that you guys look like a couple whom was flirting?" Edward and I were still glaring at each other with fire in our eyes.

"NO!" We answered in the exact same time and moment. We turned to look at each other once more. Alice pushed me down to the chair, as Edward walked away.

"Wow! Edward finally found a girl whom could talk him off." Jasper said. Emmett walked towards me, as I looked at him with a smile, shivering slightly wondering what he would do.

"Bella…" He started of calmly as Rosalie and Alice were looking at both of us.

"I would like to officially declare that you are my idol!" Emmett then pulled me into one of his bone-crushing hug. I struggled to breathe.

"Emmett, let her go. You are crushing her." Emmett then slowly let me off. As I sat at my chair, settling down myself.

"Honestly Bella, you and Edward looked like a pair of dramatic couple bickering non-stop." Alice said teasingly.

I glared daggers at her. I turned my head to another side, annoyed. Gym was my last period before school end. I rushed towards the gym; I entered the girl's changing room. After I changed, I noticed Mallory; from my English class was standing in front of my locker, waiting for me. Behind Mallory were two girls. One with brown hair, whom I realize that she was the one lip-locking with Edward in the janitor's closet, while on the other side, was another blonde girl. Their shirts were all tight fitting revealing some cleavage, and their shorts barely reached their thighs. I decided not to back away as I walked towards my locker. I ignored them as I threw my clothes into it.

"I am Lauren Mallory, the head of cheerleader." Lauren introduced herself proudly. She smiled at me, not in a friendly way, she gave me creeps. I ignored her still.

"I am Jessica Stanley." The brown haired one introduced herself.

"And I am Tina Brandon." The other blonde introduced her.

I walked away without much care. But I was stopped by Lauren.

"Yes?" I asked politely. _Great, I am now involved with the untouchables._

"Just to send you a warning. You do know that the head of cheerleading would always be with the captain of the basketball right?" _Yeah, as if I know what sort of stupid reasoning of fate was that?_

"And?" Her blue eyes squinted as she glared at me with much hate.

"So I want you to stay away from Eddie. He's mine." _Eddie?_ She meant Edward Cullen, that infamous player. I sighed, until yesterday, I was still dreaming of him. But after my interaction with him today, I hate him!

"I will be more than willing to oblige. He's a total jerk." I began to walk away towards the gym. That was when I felt my anger rose back, as I saw Edward Cullen in the court with Mike and some boys. From his shirt and shorts, I could see his well-toned stomach and muscles. _Damn, why must he be so good looking?!_ Girls were sitting in the rows of audiences' seats, checking out their manicured fingernails. Coach Clapp whistled as we gathered around him. "Guys, girls we will be playing basketball," the boys heaved a sigh of relief, while the girls groaned.

"I will be leaving you all alone as I have to attend an urgent meeting. I will be leaving you in charge captain." He punched Edward's arm playfully. After the coach left, the girls retreated back to their original spot, deciding not to play. Leaving me standing in a court full of boys, Edward gathered the boys as they entered the playing field. Basketball was one of my strengths. I had experiences with it; I am the vice-captain back in middle school. Mustering up all my courage, I went up to them.

"Do you think I could join you guys in this game?" I asked as all of them switched their attention to me. Edward looked more shocked than surprised.

"Are you sure? We would not be responsible for any nail breaking or injuries." Edward asked with a tone with sarcasm and uncertainty. I sighed.

"Do you see any manicured fingers on my hands?" I asked as I rose up my hands for them to see. Edward smiled his crooked grin.

"Welcome to the game." As he slammed his hand with mine.

"I would take her." Mike offered as I went towards his team. Edward and Mike were playing with excellence, while the rest of the boys were good, BUT they still need a little more training to catch up with me. I got a hold of the ball, and Edward was still trying to block me from dunking. I smiled slyly, as I twisted my body against his; I passed through and made a shot. I could still feel electrical sparks radiating on my body as my body touched his gently.

"Yeah, we made a shot." Mike congratulated me. I smiled; I turned back as I noticed Edward was still staring at me dazedly. He smirked as he returned back to the reality.

"Looks like I underestimated you, Bella." He said with his crooked grin still on.

"Yeah, I think so too." I replied.

The second game started, it was a close one, but Edward's team managed to score.

The third game, Edward was trying to pass the ball to his teammate, while I turned over.

"OUCH!" My hands were covering my eye. The ball that Edward threw, hit directly into my right eye. Edward and the rest of them walked towards me, as the rest of the girls were still sitting at the same spot motionlessly.

"Bella, Bella are you fine?" Edward asked with concern. I let my hands down, as some of them were chuckling. I knew, a black eye was formed as an injury. I stood up, but Mike stopped me.

"Bella I think you need to rest." He initiated me to the side.

"No, I am fine. Trust me, I had had a more serious one than this." Mike sighed.

"As you like." I returned to the playing field. I got a hold of the ball as usual. Edward was standing in front of me within a 1 metre radius. I needed to pass the ball to Mike. Mike was standing behind of him, motioning me to pass the ball to him. I tried to aim properly, my right eye squinted in pain. I saw multiple figures of Edward and Mike. Without thinking, I threw the ball. My eyes widen as I noticed my aim was off. I saw Edward's crouched figure as his hands were covering his left eye.

"OUCH!" He winced in pain. As he let go of his hands, just the same as me, he got a black eye, but on the left.

"I guess that this is what they called, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." The girls were surrounding him, worried.

He looked up, as the love from yesterday wasn't there. In replacement, was the hate we felt for each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys like it. Please tell me your opinions through a review! Next chapter would be better than this (:**


	3. Sorry

A/N: I sincerely apologize to you all readers. I am exceptionally busy this week, and I never had a chance to update this story. As a middle school student, I am having piles of homeworks and projects waiting for me to complete them. I am also having at least 5 tests next week, as you know, next Monday is CNY, I won't be having any free period for me to complete chapter 3. I have already finished half of the draft, please do tell me if you wanted me to update the first-half of the story. But I promise that I will try to draw out some free time out of my busy schedule, so, really SORRY.

nightskyxangel aka Cherry


	4. Sunglasses means Detention: Part I

**Chapter 3: Sunglasses means Detention**

**PS: Guys, I'm really sorry . My schedule is really hectic and terrible. So the following is only part 1 of chapter 3, I will try to finish the rest asap :D Read and review to provide me with some inspirations. Thanks!**

**Bella's POV**

Now he really hates me a lot. Edward didn't say a single word to me after that incident. Girls were flooding around him, asking him if he was fine. I also noticed that they were mumbling curses at me; most of them thought that I did this out of jealousy. _Jealousy? Why would I be jealous of him? I hate him to the core, or perhaps not so._

Whereas some of them thought that I did this to achieve his attention. _Why would I want his attention? I already had enough of it._ I used my hand trying to cover my black eye, it was pretty embarrassing. What could I do to cover it? How about school tomorrow? I was sure to become the laughing stock. My mind was currently flooded with thoughts, as I was trying to think of the solution. I finally reached the changing room. As usual, the girls were still busy glaring daggers at me for making their _Eddie_ hurt. Come on, shouldn't the girls side with one another?

"She's just a total bitch for making Eddie hurt!" I could hear Lauren's 'sweet' voice from the end. I was sure that she said this just to make me feel bad about it. I heard murmurs of agreement, I tried to ignore it. I failed to notice that a leg was stuck out, as I tripped over, landing on my ankle first. I winced in pain. I looked up and saw a pair of Jimmy Choos. Lauren Mallory.

"This is just a little price for you hurting Eddie." After finishing her words, she, Jessica and Tina left the changing rooms. I tried to stand up, but my ankle was throbbing in pain. I turned around to see if anyone could help me. Instead I saw no one in sight, I hated being so helpless. How nice! A black eye and a twisted ankle just from Edward Cullen.

"Are you all right?" I heard a soft voice asking me. I looked up and saw Angela Weber looking at me with her eyes full of concern. She tried to help me up, with as much strength as she had. I had to rely on my left leg since my right ankle was hurt.

"I am fine." Angela then gathered all my things from the locker and stuffed them in my bag. She carried my bag for me as she helped me out of the changing room, and headed towards my dorm. I was glad that at least Angela was willing to help me. I also swear that I would get back at Lauren Mallory during one of these days.

"Bella, I am sorry for not helping you earlier on." Angela told me. I understood her hidden meaning. Lauren and her company were practically doing this to embarrass me. If Angela came out sooner, she would sure to make her life into a living hell.

"Never mind, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble just to help me." Angela murmured thanks to me. I could still hear snickering in my surroundings directed to me. Edward Cullen, he could sure affect the whole school. We soon reached my dorm. I pressed on the doorbell waiting for a small but hyper pixie to pounce on me.

"Bella, where did you…" Alice came to a stop as she looked up to me and Angela. I knew that she was struggling not to laugh at me.

"Alice, go ahead laugh for all you want." I said as Alice and Angela helped me into the room.

"Thanks Angela," she gave me a sweet smile as she placed my bag by the side of the stand.

"Bella, what did you do to land yourself in this plight?" Alice asked as she was examining me. She took off my shoes as she gasped, seeing my ankle red and swollen. She let go of my ankle as she looked at my black eye. I knew that it was quite serious since I had already looked into the mirror.

"So what happened exactly?" She asked, laughing a little at my black eye. I sighed.

"That brother of yours hit me in the eye with a basketball during gym." Alice's eyes immediately widen with shock.

"Edward? His aim was never off!" Yeah, it was never off, if I did not turn around in the last minute.

"Sometimes things could go wrong, Alice." I said Alice was now in the kitchen, as she came back with two ice bags; one for my eye and the other one for my ankle.

"But don't worry; I did get back at him though." I added as Alice looked up to me with questioning eyes.

"I hit the basketball directly in his eye accidentally, on the left though." Alice's eyes widen as she laughed wholeheartedly, I could see tears coming out from her eyes as she was rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Edward…Edward, got hit by the basketball?" Alice was still laughing, was it really that funny that a person was being hit by the ball?

"Bella, I swear…I swear that this was the best joke I had ever heard in this year!" She finally got up from the ground as she tried to wipe off her tears, but she was still trembling with laughter. We heard the doorbell rang. Alice went to get it as I was injured. I saw a frantic Rosalie came in; she was still walking gracefully and swiftly at the same time. A hint of panic could be seen through her facial features. She stopped in front of me.

"Dear god Bella, it's only the first day and you're hurt!" Rosalie looked at me unbelievably. Alice clutched on Rosalie's shoulders to stop herself from laughing.

"Rose, can you believe? Edward got a black eye from the basketball!"

"Yes, I know. Everyone was saying about this topic in the cafeteria. I didn't believe it though; they said that Bella did this out of purpose. So I came up to take a look." Rosalie looked at my swollen ankle and shook her head. Wow, news did travel fast. The incident only happened around half an hour ago, and now everyone were talking about this? I guess that Lauren should really become a reporter of the local gossip magazine instead of a cheerleader.

"How bad was Edward?" I asked, I did remember throwing that ball with full force.

"Trust me, Bella. Edward's eye was even worse than you. Emmett and Jasper were looking after him in his dorm. They sent their regards." Wow, I guessed he really hates me for now.

"By the way, Bella, how did you twist your ankle?" Oh, about that…

"Lauren Mallory kind of tripped me on purpose." I said, as anger rose within Alice and Rosalie.

"That bitch did what?" they exclaimed, I sighed as I knew that their reactions would be as I predicted.

"Cool down girls, I will get back at her somehow." Alice and Rosalie flashed me a sly smile.

"Count me in when you are going to fulfill your plan, Bella. I've been tolerating her for a long time." Alice said, while Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah, me too."

"Sure." I answered them. Before long, Rose and Alice decided I should be examined by the doctor, so we headed towards the only clinic in campus mall. Rose passed me a pair of sunglasses to cover the black eye that I had attained. The clinic wasn't overcrowded with people. The nurse instructed me to take a seat, as the patient in the consultation room should be coming out soon. Alice was sharing a joke with me and Rosalie, when the patient in that room had finally came out. A bronze-haired guy with a pair of sunglasses came out of the consultation room, three of us gasped as we realized who that guy was-Edward Cullen, my mortal enemy, even though I do admit that I owe him an apology.

"Miss Swan, you could go in now." The nurse called for me, as Rose and Alice helped me and I hobbled into the consultation room. I was surprised that Alice didn't go to her brother and asked him about his injury. In fact, she looked annoyed.

-oOo-

**Edward's POV**

This must be the unluckiest day I had in my whole life. First, letting that brown eyed angel I saw the day before witnessing the scene of me making out with Jessica in the janitor's closet. I noticed her brown tresses as she ran passed us. As soon as I realized that she was that angel in my dreams, I quickly let go of Jessica and followed her, I heaved a sigh of relief that she was in the same English lesson as me, that would save me loads of trouble from Miss Stewart. I stopped in front of the lecture room.

"Class, we had a new student today, Isabella, please tell us more about yourself to." _Isabella_, which must be her name. A beautiful name for an angel.

"I am Bella. I just transferred from Phoenix; it's a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to work with you guys in the future." She introduced. _Bella_… She was the first girl who managed to mesmerize me, the first one who stole my breath away. She was even more beautiful than yesterday. If she was beautiful the day before, she was breathtakingly beautiful today. I closed my eyes, trying to compose myself. I could never forget our encounter yesterday. After I was sure that I was ready to face her, I entered the class, and saw that Miss Stewart was crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking slightly annoyed.

"Mr Cullen, care to explain why you were late?" I flashed the grin which I used often to the girls.

"Just some personal matters that I had to attend, Miss Stewart." I answered smoothly. I knew that I had the effect of dazzling girls.

"Take your seat then, one more time Mr Cullen and you will be sent to detention." Miss Stewart warned, not for the first time. Miss Stewart started looking around, trying to find Bella a seat I assumed. Bella too, looked around nervously. After her eyes met mine slightly, she started mumbling about something.

"Bella, you will be sitting beside Mr Cullen." Miss Stewart announced. Bella's brown eyes widen with a mixture of fear, shock and surprise. _Yes, now I had the perfect chance. _I smiled at her, trying to dazzle her if possible.

"Miss Stewart, I… Couldn't I sit at other places?" What? Other girls would die just to be in her shoes. Is there anything wrong with me?

"Miss Stewart, I am very willing to change seats with her!" Dear god, no… Lauren the head of cheerleading, or rather the head of my personal fan club, I could swear that she is the most irritating person I had ever seen. My heart was praying for Miss Stewart not to change her decision. Bella and Lauren, a heaven and torturing hell, two girls with totally opposite personalities.

"Miss Mallory, settle down! Bella go to your seat, we had already wasted a lot of precious time." Thank god. I heaved a sigh of relief as Bella walked unwillingly towards me. I could sense that the other boys were jealous to have Bella seated beside me.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" I decided to introduce myself to her as a good start. I could see that she was trying to be focused on the lesson, but she was going to give up soon. She looked in her horizon as I noticed that Lauren was glaring at her. I tried my best in dazzling her, but it soon came in effect as she turned to face me. She was inhaling and exhaling.

"Yes, I am." She gave me a simple reply. She turned back after answering, still trying to remain focus. I did not know what had possessed on me, as I leaned towards her, without any control of my body.

"You're beautiful…" I whispered in a velvet tone. _God, what have I done? _I could see her shivering under my words.

"Over the centuries, readers have pointed to Shakespeare's sonnets as evidence of his love for a young man…" Miss Stewart said. I heard some puking noises coming out from the front row of girls.

"Is he a gay?" A raven haired girl, Sarah asked. I laughed silently at that joke. However, my angel doesn't seem to be pleased. Miss Stewart on the other hand was glaring at Sarah. I shook my head and was chuckling. Shakespeare's a gay? I can't believe it! As the top scorer of this class, I knew that Shakespeare certainly wasn't gay.


End file.
